Music
by falling.up12
Summary: A glimpse into what the music means to Austin and Ally.


**INTRODUCTION**

_I wanna know, know, know your name, name, name they want the girl, girl, girl with the game, game, game and when they look, look, look your way, way, way you gotta make, make, make 'em do a double take._

The song ran through Ally's head all day and all night. She would always think how it was meant to be a love song, made for only her ears to hear, and how it turned into a song about fame, meant for millions of ears to hear. The day she met Austin Moon changed her life for the better. It also changed her life in a way that could possibly torture her.

Of course, Austin had come to be one of her very best friends, but he constantly tried to get her to conquer her stage fright, which was never going to happen. Austin understood her fear and why she couldn't conquer it, but he still tried.

_Making it in the music bizz is like a bazillion to one. _

Those words revolved in Austin's head all day and all night. He always thought about how Ally completely understood why these words were so important to Austin because her father had said the exact same thing to her. These words haunted him. He'd always wanted to perform in front of audiences, ever since he was in kindergarten. **(kinder is German for kids. Garten is German for meatloaf. Kindergarten: meatloaf made of kids.) **

Austin's dad had always been against music…

…and Ally.

_Stop hiding out in the shadows, scared to show the world you exist. Don't lock yourself in the darkness the world is so much brighter than this. Come on and take a chance make a stand and break, break, break, break down the walls. _

This song meant a lot to Ally, it was the first she wrote with Austin. The lyrics to the song were a reference to her stage fright, and how she needed so badly to cure it. Austin would always bring up this song when trying to cure her stage fright.

This song meant a lot to Austin, it reminded him so much of Ally. How she talks for an unnecessary amount of time, asks questions when she's excited, and how she chews her hair when she's nervous. These were all things that he thought annoyed her, but deep down inside, he loved all her flaws.

_When the crowd wants more, I bring on the thunder. Cuz you got my back and I'm not going under. You're my boy, you're my guard, you're my perfect chord, and I see our names together on every billboard. _

This was a song that referred to the group's teamwork, and how one would not be here without the other. Dez, Trish, Ally, and Austin were a team; they could never be separated from the other, because they had grown so close together. They were more than friends, they were family.

Austin was the fun-loving obnoxious brother that everyone thought was annoying, Ally was the teen sister going through her awkward years, Trish was the older sister trying so desperately to find a job to keep, and Dez was the weird best family friend that everyone loved.

_I'm a little butterfly, spread my colorful wings. Even though I'm small and frail, I can do most anything. I'm a little butterfly I can soar through the sky, so glad I ended up like this, thanks to metamorphosis. Caterpillar in the cocoon, I'm gonna be a butterfly soon._

The song wasn't as deep as it was thought out to be. Actually, this was a song that Ally held close to her heart for two reasons. Reason one: it was the very first song she wrote, when she realized she wanted to be a songwriter. Reason two: Austin sang it specifically for her so she wouldn't have to utterly embarrass herself in front of a rather large live audience.

Austin loved this song as well, he had a lot of fun performing such a childish song. The deep meaning behind it, though, was only seen by a few. People supposed this song meant that he was just starting to bloom throughout his career, and he was going to skyrocket soon. This, was not the meaning behind it at all. It was simply a song about butterflies, and what they do.

**a/n haha. This was fun. It's just an introduction, it's not actually too important to the story, just a little bit of fun. The actual idea for the story was created RIGHT BEFORE I went to bed, and if I got caught on my laptop that late at night I wouldn't be able to use it for a month. I will be updating 'Say You'll Stay' soon, I promise. n_n**

**~CeceScarlette~ :)**


End file.
